House de Sennoya
Background Founding It was during one of the foremost events of the Second Blight, where the besieged Grey Wardens had been holed up for years in their headquarters in Weisshaupt. Few had managed to break through the Darkspawn lines to get word out, with hope of rescue dwindling. One such member was a scout called Arlus de Sennoya. Nobody of necessary importance at the time, he managed to sneak away during the night and race to the Orlesian Emperor, Kordillus I Drakon. Managed to sway him and his court with the news of the siege's dire straits, he returned with his new allies to relieve his fellow Wardens. The two forging a friendship and thanks has since become a legendary image amongst the lesser nobility, commonly in painting/mosaic form across the Sennoya holdings. While he is unlikely to have acted alone, the names and images of any companions have been lost to time. His valiant efforts and prowess during the battle saw him raised to nobility by Drakon. Such a service has become something of a tradition in the House, with at least one member per generation joining the Grey Wardens of their own accord, and there often being competition as to who will be the first out of siblings to sign up and pass the Joining. Present Day In the present, the House is led by Lady Melanie, daughter of the former Lord Tarlus. She has since gained a large reputation in the capital of Val Royeaux as a woman of fancies and curiosities, who will easily cast aside an individual if they cease to amuse her or be of use to her. This isn't done out of any hatred for the person necessarily, but she grows bored easily due to her popularity among the lesser elite. It seems that her standing as head of the household is somewhat rocky, with suggestions via Ser Darien, and her own aside admission to the Party, that she is 'holding it' for Kyran, who has yet to come of age. Who Kyran is in relation to her is unknown at this point, though it is presumed he is closely related, as Melanie herself is the daughter of the former Lord Tarlus X. Known Members * Ser Arlus de Sennoya ** House Founder who fought in the relief of Weisshaupt during the Second Blight. Was one of the Warden scouts who was sent to get the aid of the Orlesian Emperor Kordillus I Drakon. His valiant efforts and prowess during the battle saw him raised to nobility by Drakon. * Lord Talion IV, Duke of Varlan ** Hero of the March, who fell against a mighty foe that is often immortalized in paintings. * Ser Kordillus de Sennoya ** A recent member of the house who won renown across Thedas as the personification of gallantry and chivalry. A multi-time champion of the Kril's Rest Games, and one-time Champion of the Grand Tourney of the Free Marches. Usually depicted on horseback with flowing hair. Later revealed to have actual been the in line to inherit the estates of the House, before running away on his adventures before his father passed, thus forfeiting his inheritance. * Ser Darien of the White Spire ** By his own account and the similarity of his features, the bastard son of Ser Kordillus during one of his many 'dalliances' since abandoning his birthright. Content to fulfil his duty guarding the halls of the White Spire. * Lady Melanie de Sennoya ** Current head of the household as of the post-Fifth Blight, though it has been suggested she is merely regent so to speak for Kyran, a currently unknown figure. * Kyran de Sennoya ** Supposed future head of the House, allegedly yet to come of age and thus under the regency of Lady Melanie. It is unknown what the relation is. A portrait in the banquet hall of the Val Royeaux estate shows a young boy, two unknown figures who are seemingly husband and wife, with Lady Melanie standing off to the side. Category:Noble House Category:Families Category:Orlesian Families